owensdndhelpfandomcom-20200216-history
SoulBlades
Soulblade Psions who follow the Soulblade Ideal use their Psionics to enhance their mobility and focus their energy into a deadly weapon to strike down their foes. Soul Blade Beginning at 3rd Level, you can summon your Soul Blade as a bonus action. A Soul Blade is a simple weapon with the light and finesse properties that deals 1d8 Psychic Damage on a hit. While your Soul Blade is active, it radiates 5ft. of dim light. The Soul Blade can use your Intelligence instead of your Strength or Dexterity for attack and damage rolls. You only have one Soul Blade. You cannot be disarmed of your Soul Blade. The Soul Blade will disappear if you let go of it. ' '''Expanded Talent List' Vengeful Riposte When you’re hit by a melee attack, you may expend your reaction and 2 Psi Points to make one attack with your Soul Blade. ' '''Hone the Blade Requires Concentration You focus your psionic energies to reinforce your Soul Blade. For each 2 Psi Points you spend to activate this Talent, your Soul Blade gains +1 to its attack and damage rolls. This lasts for 10 minutes or until you stop concentrating. ' 'Twin Focus You may summon a second Soul Blade when you summon your Soul Blade, to be wielded in the offhand. This allows you to make another Soul Blade attack as a bonus action. Sharp Mind You may add your proficiency bonus to Initiative rolls. ' 'Inertial Armour Requires Concentration You spend 1 Psi Point as a bonus action, gaining +3 AC while moving, protecting you from opportunity attacks. This lasts for 10 minutes, or until you lose concentration. While your Inertial Armour is active you ignore difficult terrain. ' 'Kinetic Absorption When you are struck by an attack, you may expend your reaction and 3 Psi Points to absorb the attack’s kinetic energy, gaining resistance to the attack’s damage, and a +10ft. bonus to your walking speed on your next turn. ' '''Rush You may spend 1 Psi Point to take the Dash action as a bonus action. Powerful Leap You may spend 1 Psi Point as a bonus action, tripling your jump distance for 1 minute. Enhanced Mobility You spend 3 Psi Points as a reaction when you roll Initiative, or are required to make a Dexterity Saving Throw, and gain the Evasion feature for the next minute. Projected Blade As an action, you may spend 2 Psi Points and launch your Soul Blade at a creature within 90ft. of you as a ranged attack roll using your Intelligence instead of Dexterity. It does the standard damage, plus 2d8 extra Psychic damage. This can apply Mind Strike. The Blade returns to your hand afterwards. Resonant Weapon You may spend 6 Psi Points as an action and pick a target within 60ft. For the next 10 minutes, the creature is vulnerable to the psychic damage dealt by your Soul Blade, including Mind Strike, if it is dealt by your Soul Blade. Furthermore, you are always aware of the target’s location. Extra Attack At 6th Level, you may attack twice instead of once when you take the Attack action. Speed of Thought Beginning at 13th Level, you may focus your energies and surpass your own physical limitations for a short period. You may take an additional action on your turn, and use an additional Talent on that turn using that action. You may also apply the bonus damage of Mind Strike a second time if you take the Attack action. You may use this feature once per long rest. Strike Directly Beginning at 18th Level, as a bonus action on your turn while you are wielding your Soul Blade, you may select a creature in melee range and use your psionic powers to turn aside its defenses. For the rest of the turn, the target loses AC equal to the amount of Psi Points you spend. You may use this feature a number of times per long rest equal to your Intelligence Modifier.